Once upon a time
by zi snake
Summary: set after SA2[b] Eggman has been defeated and everyone all over the earth celebrates...everyone except their savior. Sonic the hedgehog is grieving over the loss of his friend shadow and has become obsessed on the topic of finding him. Will he find his lo


Once upon a time: a sonadow fanfiction By: ZI snake, co-written by chaos luna

Summary: (slash/yaoi, takes place in SA2B) Eggman has been defeated and the entire world celebrates...everyone except their savior. Sonic the hedgehog is grieving over the loss of his friend, Shadow, and has become obsessed on the topic of finding him. Will he find his lost friend? Or is the entire search in vain...

"Once upon a time there was a little hedgehog. He fell from the sky with a big boom. Little blue hedgehog gets really freaking annoyi-"

"Would you shut-up Knuckles!" Sonic yelled angrily at the red echidna who had currently been spinning around in the control room chair…until Sonic interrupted him.

"Sorry." Knuckles replied. "I was just trying to bring some _humor_ to this place." He added dryly. "Look Sonic…" Tails said, who had learned to ignore the pairs excessive bickering. "Lets try the scan one more time."

Tails opened a screen on the main computer and began to hit a few buttons on the keyboard. The screen in question now showed a large 3D image of the earth largely obscured by the big fat "NOT FOUND" in front of it.

"I'm sorry Sonic…" Tails said quietly. "We have to find him!" Sonic yelled as a small tear trailed down his cheek into his blue fur. 'I finally find someone…to relate to…to talk to…and what happens? He disintegrates in space!' Sonic thought sadly his ears drooping slightly.

They were currently in the large research room that was only a small part of The Sonic Association Building. The building had been given to Sonic and company as a gift from the government for, "Saving the earth from total annihilation!" Ever since Shadow disappeared Sonic became bent on finding him…and that was what the building was mostly being used for. Him the lost friend he shared so much with. Nothing else mattered to Sonic now.

Tails, who wanted to help and impress Sonic, decided to also research (or totally become obsessed with) the subject and spent large amounts of his time studying and searching for where the ultimate life form could have ended up.

They didn't have anything to really trace on Shadow so they decided to start with the small yellow bracelet Sonic had pulled off Shadow's wrist whilst trying to save him. Tails, being the little genius that he was, pulled several DNA pieces of the band and did a global search for them on his super computer.

The results were the same every time: NOT FOUND. 'Unless Shadow is in a building invulnerable to my computers satellite scans he's not on earth…I don't know why I care about this so much…I mean it was Shadow's idea to blow up the earth in the first place! But I guess for Sonic…I'd do anything for Sonic' Tails thought with a light blush on his cheeks that strongly contrasted with his yellow fur. He'd always had a hero/worship sort of crush on Sonic ever since he met him back in mystic ruins…

Tails began to furiously type on his computer. "What are you doing Tails?" Sonic asked with a loud, dramatic yawn. 'He may be crazy over this whole shadow thing…but he's still Sonic!' Tails thought with a small smile.

"You should really be getting some sleep Sonic. How many days have you been awake now?" Tails asked. "I think it's been…three days now." Sonic replied with a sheepish smile.

"Go get some shut eye then." "But…but…" Sonic tried to protest as Tails pushed him through the research room door and down the hallway.

When they arrived in Sonic's bedroom the hedgehog in question was already snoring in tails arms. Tails had managed to push/carry him the rest of the way.

"Silly Sonic." Tails whispered as he placed the hedgehog carefully in bed. Tails quietly bent down and placed a light kiss on Sonics cheek. "Sleep tight." He said with a small blush covering his face as he exited the room, Sonic's even breathing the only thing to be heard in the background.

_Dream world formerly known as La La land._

_Sonic's POV_

_I was…in a foggy clearing. Where was I? There was a figure in the darkness…who was he? He looked like me…_

_I stood up and walked toward the figure showing full confidence. The figure backed away._

_What a faker! Wait a minute…Faker? A rush of memories came back to me full speed and hit me hard like a speeding locomotive. _

_My first encounter with Shadow after fighting the Bigfoot robot…he was so mysterious and powerful. _

_Seeing Shadow in the forest and fighting him till we were both drenched in sweat…how I enjoyed that fight. _

_Encountering him on the race to the center of the Space Colony Ark and shutting down the cannon. I can't believe I just left him lying there…_

_Then seeing him destroy the biolizard with a pure hatred that burned in his already fire red eyes. I hope I never face the end of that hatred. _

_And finally destroying the biolizard with him together…we were a perfect team…he was perfect. And then…and then…he…fell. _

_That's Shadow…_

_I ran forward to the figure. _

_He was disappearing…every time I tried to get closer he got farther away._

"_Shadow!" I yelled…and then everything was dark. _

_End of dream world_

_End of Sonics POV_

Sonic awoke with a start. He was dreaming, he realized…dreaming of Shadow. Tails was sitting next to his bed with a worried expression on his face. He held a wet cloth to Sonic's forehead.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled catching the fox in question off balance causing him to fall off the chair he was sitting in. "Ack!" Tails yelled as he fell to the floor with a loud thunk. "Sorry Tails…" Sonic said, his ears drooping. "_All I ever do is hurt people…" _He almost whispered.

Tails who didn't hear the last thing Sonic said, responded, "Its okay sonic…I'm fine." As he grunted, pushed himself back up and sat down on the chair again.

The room got very silent all the sudden so Tails changed the subject, "How are you feeling Sonic. I came to your room because I heard you yelling. You looked like you had a fever so I used this wet cloth to cool you down." Tails said gesturing to the towel he now had on his lap.

"What were you dreaming about Sonic…?" "Umm…I don't remember." Sonic lied. "But if I was yelling the dream was probably about Amy chasing me again." Tails laughed and Sonic smiled sadly.

'Something is wrong with Sonic.' Tails thought, upset that his best friend was hiding something from him. 'Well…if its too important to tell me then maybe I better not bug him about it and let him get over it himself. But what if it's something he really needs to talk about! Oh what am I supposed to do…' Tails thought angrily.

"Sonic…" He finally began. "Is there anything you need to talk about…you can tell me anything you know." Tails said trying to sound as casual and laid back as possible so Sonic didn't get suspicious.

"No, nothing at all Tails. Now come on…help me get up so we can back to searching." Sonic said with a fake, cheerful smile on his face. "Oh alright." Tails sighed and helped Sonic up.

Chapter End


End file.
